


Life is InFamous

by Shadowmaster68



Series: AUs that I just want to do more with [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Another Crossover, Apologies ahead of time, F/F, Who knows if this one will do better or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68
Summary: Effectively I've just taken the Life is Strange characters and placed them in InFamous Second Son. They're not replacing the Second Son characters, and maybe, maybe, I'll bring some of those in. Full disclosure, I'm going to do multiple chapters involving this AU, but I'm not really making any kind of coherent story out of this. Sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

When Max first found Chloe again, she was smoking. Again. She hadn’t left off the noxious fumes like that since they were little and she struggled to control her gift. This time around it more than likely had to do with her newfound freedom, and as much as the smoke tended to bother her, she couldn’t blame her. After being trapped in Curdun Cay the way she had been for five years, Max could only imagine how much she needed to let something off. She supposed she was just lucky Chloe hadn’t decided to start a fire instead.

Irregardless, she was letting off enough that Max couldn’t have helped wandering down the alleyway to see what was happening, when she caught sight of her. The blue hair, shirt with a skull, and cigarette hanging from her lips were all new, but Max would know that face anywhere. She couldn’t help herself from calling out the familiar name, “Chloe?”

The girl’s head shot up, and she squared up, prepared to fight, when their eyes met. Hers widened, and she called back in a strangled voice, eyes wetting, “Max?”

Max couldn’t help herself, she dropped her bag and flung herself at the other girl, wrapping her arms tightly around the taller girl, knocking her back a couple of steps before she caught herself and returned the hug. “Oh my god! Chloe! You’re back!” Max finally got out when she pulled back, keeping her hands on the arms of the other girl, as though she were terrified she would vanish.

Chloe couldn’t help smirking at the other girl. “Of course I’m back. Like I could ever let anyone keep the Partners in Time away from each other.”

Max frowned a little and asked, “But, the D.U.P. I saw them take you. How did you get out?”

Chloe scowled and said, “They aren’t as tuff as they like to make people think. With Augustine out here hunting down some of the ones that escaped, the idiots back at Curdun Cay couldn’t hold a table together if you gave them everything they needed. And when what’s his face took down their communication hub, they couldn’t really ask Augustine to come back to get a hold of the rampant Conduits.”

“Are…are you doing okay? I can’t even imagine what you went through.”

“You’re right, you can’t.” She gave a sigh. “Look, I’m not trying to be a bitch but I really don’t want to talk about what went down in there, okay?”

“Right, sorry.” Max nodded, taking a step back and looking down.

Chloe sighed before placing a hand on Max’s shoulder, “Hey, don’t worry about it. So what are you doing here in Seattle, finally get out of Arcadia Bay?”

“I live here now actually,” Max said. “We moved here five years ago.”

“Huh, guess I just got luck then, running into you.”

“What are you doing out here?"  
Chloe shrugged, “Looking for someone. She mentioned coming here if she ever got out, and she vanished a little before me so…”

“Who is it?”

“No one you would know. She uh, she’s hella more punk than you prefer.”

“I’m plenty punk,” Max pouted.

Chloe chuckled and said, “Whatever you say killer.”

Max sighed, but couldn’t help and giggle a little a bit along with her. It’s been five years, and they still fell back into talking with one another so easily, as though a day hadn’t gone by. It was strange, but nice. Until Chloe tensed suddenly glaring over Max. “Get behind me,” she says evenly, in a commanding tone.

Max maneuvers over quickly, and as she gets behind Chloe, she sees D.U.P. soldiers, all aiming their guns at Chloe, who was rapidly letting out more smoke. “When I tell you to run, do it.”

“Hell to that.” Max muttered, and reached out, letting her mind feel everything for a moment, before she snapped it all together, and shoved her hand through the familiar barrier, plunging her hand into time. Everything froze around her, and it was so bizarre for the city to just, stop. But she wasn’t doing this to lament, or travel through nostalgia. She grabbed the flow of it, and pulled, watching the D.U.P.’s back out of the alleyway quickly, how Max hadn’t heard them was something of a mystery for her. They didn’t exactly look like they were the most subtle. When they were gone, and had been for a little bit, she finally let go, and let time resume it’s normal flow.

“Look I’m not trying to be a…Where the fuck did you go?”

Max grabbed her arm and started pulling her along behind her. “We can talk about this more in a bit, we need to go. D.U.P. men are nearby.”

Chloe burned a little hotter as more smoke trailed from her body, “Good, let them come. I could use a good fight.”

“Seriously Chloe? You don’t want them to find you this quickly, do you? After you just got away?”

She stopped for a moment, before slumping a bit, and the smoke finally dying off. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Let’s go.”

“Where have you been staying since you got here? Please don’t say a park bench.”

Chloe only offered a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of her head.”

“Okay, no. Not happening. Stay with me.”

“Right, okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little next morning with Chloe. Not that long, nor that good, but hey, at least it's something???

Chloe huffed the hand rolled weed from the roof, lazily watching the smoke drift up, before returning to her body with no effort, mingling with her skin for a few moments before finally being absorbed. It gave her a little rush every time her body did that, though it did bother her a bit that there was something she couldn’t really stop her body from doing. She had talked with a few Conduits, Bio-Terrorists, whatever the hell they wanted to be called, who did not have that issue, so she figured it was either just a smoke thing, or just a her thing. Hell, Max couldn’t absorb anything, even if she wanted to. What would she go to to try and absorb anyway, a clock? They had tried that when they were kids and she had gotten squat out of it. No, the only way Max got her energy for her powers back was through good old fashioned sleep. Probably the only reason Chloe had woken up first if she was being honest with herself.

She brought her joint back to her lips and took another breath, feeling the smoke rush in. She could feel it tingling in her throat, her body already trying to absorb it, even as the chemicals took effect. She glanced at the thing and her thoughts idly flicked to the man in the beat up RV that had sold it to her. Not that she had really had any money on her in the first place. Honestly, if Rachel hadn’t mentioned him in passing once, Chloe probably wouldn’t have ever considered going to him for anything, drugs included.

Chloe pushed the thought of the other girl from her mind. She wasn’t stoned enough to try and tackle that situation yet. Hell, these days, she wasn’t stoned enough for anything. Like the fact that she was on the roof of Max’s building. A single glare from the landlord as they had strolled past had told Chloe all she needed to know about blazing in the building. If they hadn’t been in Max’s apartment, she would have done it irregardless, but she didn’t want to cause any more trouble for Max then she had to, so instead she had slipped through the vents until she had made it to the roof. Why the building need such huge out door vents was beyond her, but it made slipping in and out easier, and with her smoke powers, she didn’t even have to break the grate. She might if she was pissed, but she didn’t have to.

She glanced at her joint and saw she had mostly burnt through the paper at this point. She really didn’t feel much heat though, another advantage of her powers. She checked her stash, and made a mental note to see if she could hunt Frank down again. She was starting to get low. He would probably want his money, or to ask about Rachel again though, and she really really didn’t want to deal with that.

Rachel…the whole reason she was in this fucking city. It was certainly better than Arcadia Bay, and even her hometown was better than Curdun Cay. Hell, she had even found Max, or Max had found her, but still! She should be pleased, at least somewhat. But no, her mind continues to drift to the girl from the prison.

The one that could actually control fire.

Augustine had conducted all kinds of experiments with and on everyone that was in her prison, but even the scientists had been surprised at first on why two of their prisoners were being paired together. Then Rachel had started setting things on fire, and Chloe had been all over that with her smoke. Even with the supervision of that hell hole, Chloe and Rachel had still become fast friends from there, and the guards were even enough of a combination that they gave the grunts pause when separating the pair. The smoke that she gave was divine. Nothing could compare. Not campfires, grills, smokestacks, hell, even the weed she smoked didn’t compare to Rachel’s. Rachel had seemed just as eager to get to know Chloe, but it could have been she was just starved for a chance to talk to someone, just as Chloe had been. They had talked with one another about everything. About the pot she had gotten in Seattle only a few weeks ago, about the lives they had lead, about old friends, and the people they had glimpsed in the prison with them.Chloe had found herself hopelessly attached to the other girl.

And then she had vanished.

Chloe had woken up one night to an alarm, explosions, and all the smoke she could drink in. That divine smoke that only had one potential source. Getting out of her cage had been easy enough with that much power being pumped at her, but no matter how hard she had searched she hadn’t found Rachel. Finally, she hadn’t had any choice but to slip out, but not before she had over heard the guards talking about two prisoners being out of their cells. Chloe had escaped to a blazing forest fire, and had taken off, trying to find the woman that had been trapped with her.

Chloe eventually got her way to Seattle, and changed a few things to try and make herself more difficult to track down, all the while she tried to hunt down the other girl. It was the real reason she had gone to Frank in the first place, getting the weed had originally been an attempt to get him to open up to her, just one that had a nice benefit with it. She idly grabbed the phone she had gotten herself and checked the time. Not like it did much good for her right now anyway. The only numbers she had so far was Frank’s, and the more recently added Max’s.

Speaking of which, the other girl was likely going to be waking up soon, and who knew what kind of reaction she would have if Chloe wasn’t there. She took one final puff of her current joint before stubbing and moving back to the nearby vent. Though it was pushing air out of it still, it was warm enough that not to many people had their air-conditioners going full blast.

She took a deep breath and concentrated on her form. Even stoned it was something that came fairly easily to her. Her powers were always more…fluid than other conduits. She really couldn’t think of any other way to describe it. It was very reminiscent of when she had been younger and had gone to play in the ocean by Arcadia Bay with Max. She remembered the feeling of the water running down her, dripping off of her, and she just, ugh, she didn’t know. She just felt it, (a more articulated person may have said emulated). Her power worked with her emotions, it was all about going with the flow of things. The stronger she felt about something, no matter what emotion it was, the easier it was for her to do anything with it. Built up anger gave her the most powerful shots, her joy let her move through and around things faster, and her sadness opened up all kinds of stuff she didn’t like to think about.

She easily moved into the vent before working her way back down to Max’s apartment. All things considered, it was a nice place. A small apartment with a kitchen counter off to side of the living room. The quite comfortable couch was in front of the older model television. Back a bit further was the bathroom and Max’s bedroom was just across from it. She had only caught a glimpse of it the girl’s room last night, but from what she could tell, it was Max’s paradise with all of the photos on the wall.

Chloe took a sip of the fresh air, glad to push some of the dusty air from the vents out of her lungs. It wasn’t that much, the filters did their jobs well enough, but there was always that odd tingling that lingered in her chest, it was quick to disperse, but it was uncomfortable at first. After it settled, she moved to the kitchen. If Max was nice enough to let her stay the night, the least she could do was prepare breakfast. She hadn’t been able to cook in a while, trapped in a cell the way she had been, but she still had a vague idea of some of the recipes that her mom had picked up and taught to her when she was younger.

That’s when it clicked, and she couldn’t help smacking her forehead. Joyce! How the hell could she have not thought about her own mother?! God, she was the worst sometimes. She looked around, vainly hoping that there would be a home phone of some kind that she could use to get her number, or something like it. Of course, there was no way that Max would have one, and she vaguely considered going into Max’s room, but she knew how much the other girl needed rest after using her abilities. Her mom would just have to wait a little longer. She went five years without hearing from her daughter, what was just a couple more hours really. There was a hungry Max that would need food after all.


End file.
